


Butterflies

by iwillbarkatyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Haikyuu Month, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillbarkatyou/pseuds/iwillbarkatyou
Summary: This is a kagehina fanfic !! Idrk how long this will be but I hope that I can keep this going for at least a bit. I'm not really sure where this story will go but yeah! If you have any suggestions about how the story should go or criticism or just anything you'd like to share I'm listening.But this will be a fanfic where they meet in class first. I might write a little bit of the games but I'm not sure. I'm planning on mostly keeping this like a classmates au.O ALSO this is based on the song "Kindergarten" by Cloe Moriondo i think? I recommend listening to that then reading.(Srry about the long summary.) Kk bye <3.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama's awkward and Hinata's oblivious...

chapter 1: ***BLUSH***

* * *

Kageyama scanned the room; the usual mop of straight, raven hair covering his eyes, chin resting lazily on the palm of his hand and his knuckles pushing up against his cheek comfortably. He was sitting at a desk at the far back left of the room where the orange light from the windows couldn’t shine in his face. It was the first day at Karasuno, and he didn’t want to or feel the need to socialize with these random people who probably didn’t care about volleyball anyway. ‘If they don’t like volleyball then I don’t like them’ was a motto Kageyama always stood by. He also made it himself. _‘What would I even talk about if they don’t like volleyball?’_ he chewed his bottom lip in thought. His dark, blue eyes flashed from person to person, not fully taking them in but not ignoring them. His eyes stopped when he spotted a messy head of orange hair. Short wavy strands messily curling upwards, hair bouncing as the owner of the hair performed exaggerated gestures. Kageyama moved from the hair down to the face, then shoulders, waist, and legs. _‘This guy’s pretty short’_ Kageyama stifled a laugh. Kageyama’s eyes went back to the boy’s face. He had rosy cheeks, big chocolate eyes that would sparkle every time something caught the short boy’s interest, and an animated face that pouted, blushed, and smiled in the span of seconds. **He was pretty.** _‘WAIT_ _WHAT THE FUCK’_ Kageyama thought, _‘WHY WOULD I THINK THAT- he’s not pretty >:(.... okay maybe a bit-‘_ His cheeks reddened a bit at the thought of the pretty boy, before slapping them to scare the blush away. _‘Well fuuuuuuuck.’_

The room that was filled with chattering and people's voices quickly died down once Kageyama’s teacher entered the room. He took long steps to his wooden desk in the front of the room, raking through his greying hair with his fingers, and looked at the class with a years-worth-of-practice scowl. He looked stern and like he would beat your ass with words if he got mad, but Kageyama could care less. His attention was on the shortie, who just HAPPENED to be pretty, who was sat at the desk beside him. Kageyama watched the redhead fidget with his pencil, spinning it around on his hand, and biting the end every once in a while when it came back around to his mouth. Kageyama still didn’t know the boy's name and pouted at the thought, but there was no way he was going to ask...or so he thought. _‘Why do I even want to know his name? He’s probably_ _dumb and HOW DO I EVEN KNOW HE LIKES VOLLEYBALL?’_ Kageyama thought. Well for starters, Kageyama knew that the pretty boy at least had an interest in volleyball after seeing all the volleyball-related keychains dangling from his backpack. He also knew that the pretty boy’s hands didn't belong to someone who didn’t play. They were hard with blisters and etched with scratches from practicing. Kageyama was stuck in a trance as he observed the boy from the corner of his eye, cheeks reddening the longer he gazed at his features. The black-haired boy noticed the way the boy next to him’s fingers worked as he twirled around his pencil in a practiced manner. He noticed how he would push out his jaw to blow an orange lock out of his eyes. He noticed how long the boy’s eyelashes were, and how they would catch the sun’s light when he moved forward. He also noticed how the boy was now very much looking straight at Kageyama. _‘WAIT WHAT-‘_ Kageyama’s eyes went wide, and his cheeks blushed severely. _‘FUCK_ _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FU-‘_

“Hey the teachers calling on you,” said the boy, “you should probably answer he looks pissed.”He laughed a little before shooting a sympathetic smile at Kageyama. Kageyama leaned back in his chair a bit, looking at the boy then around the room then to his teacher. Yeah, he was right, his teacher was pissed.

“Will you stop looking all lovey-dovey at Hinata for a second Mr. Kageyama?!”

The raven-haired boy swallowed thickly, “I- I wasn’t looking at him:(." He was a tomato.

“Mhm... sure... Kageyama stay after class will you?” Kageyama stared at his professor as he felt all eyes staring at him. He slowly nodded and dropped his head into his arms. _‘Shit.’_

The rest of the class went by quickly since Kageyama dozed off multiple times. At the end of class, the teacher scolded him scarcely and told him to "take his studies more seriously," like that would change anything. Kageyama was never a good student. He liked sports. He liked volleyball, and teachers never really understood that. Speaking of volleyball, Kageyama was now in the changing room for volleyball practice. He combed through his black locks and looked at the small mirror that was hung above some posters with girls in bikinis. 'Gross' He examined what he could in the little view he saw of himself. Burgundy was definitely not his color, but he could care less, 'I'll have an actual uniform soon,' he thought. He made his way into the gym. He found it weird that it was empty, but now looking at his watch, he was pretty early. Kageyama grabbed one of the many volleyballs stored in a basket, held it firmly in his hands, and gave it one spin around before tossing it into the air and hitting it with a satisfying thump. He landed back on the ground and shook his head to move some black strands out of his face. His lips were pulled into a smirk as he went to retrieve the ball. “WHA! HEY U PLAY VOLLEYBALL?!” screamed a voice really fucking loud. _‘Tf?’_ Kageyama turned around to see the pretty boy in the doorway of the gym. His hair messily framed his face, edges of orange curls following the boy's energetic movements. He had that same smile that seemed too bright for anyone to handle on his face. Yeah, **he was very pretty.** Kageyama cursed himself out for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Yeah, I play volleyball," Kageyama surprisingly didn't stutter out. "I guess you play, too?"

"Yeah! I'm a wing spiker and I'm gonna be the ace so you should be honored to know me."

 _'What the fu-'_ "I- okay..." Kageyama said, "WAIT, I don't know your name."

Hinata tilted his head a bit while he stared at the black-haired boy. "You really don't pay attention in class do you?"

"Shuddup! Yes, I do just tell me your name already!>:(" Kageyama yelled back.

"O yeah, it's Hinata! Hinata Shoyo." _'Hin- a- ta- Sho- yo,'_ Kageyama practiced in his head before reciting it over and over again. Butterflies swarmed his stomach and he blushed. He liked how it felt to say it. "Hinata Shoyo," He mumbled out. "Well m-my names Kageyama Tobio."

"Ka- gey- ya- ma- to- bi- o-," Hinata said quietly as he stared at Kageyama with a satisfied grin. **"I like that."**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ima end it here for now because I'm tired. I'll update it later !! Okay, bye


End file.
